Reborn, ReLegacy
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: What if you had the chance to change yourself? To run away from the past and start anew? There are difficulties along the way, but is there such thing as a happy ending? Tragic lives from the past resurfaces one by one, revealing that change is impossible to achieve. That's why you force your way out. Welcome to VOCALOID Miku, Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko, Gumi & Gakupo NOT YURI


****Reborn/Re-Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters whatsoever(:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**[Mr. Yamaha & Mr. Crypton]**

_"I WILL RUIN YOU YAMAHA. I WILL!"_

_"How can you say that? We're friends."_

_"Don't speak that vile word to me. I refuse to associate myself with your kind."_

_"What have I done to you? I don't recall-"_

_"EVERYTHING! You ruined me and everything else as well. There was never a day where you couldn't out shined me. And because of my idea of that new music design, you have created something better! IT'S A RIP OFF!"_

_"I've been thinking about this technology for awhile now. It was just a coincidence..."_

_"BULL SHIT! EVERYTHING SEEMS LIKE A COINCIDENCE TO YOU, DOESN'T IT?"_

_"Crypton...this new design is going to be amazing for the new generation. A sound of language where everyone can understand it. Where true music comes from. It's our dream, remember? Music comes from the-"_

_"Heart? You think music is all about the heart? DO NOT compare your dream to mine. We are too different. What you are trying to create are robots. Pawns. They have no heart nor feelings for that matter. Why? Because they're not real. They are just creations, fake. A thing with no heart cannot be genuine, therefore the music would be tarnished. All you want is money, fame, and the thrill of beating me; humiliating me..."_

_"What are you talking about? What could I possibly gain from tarnishing your name? Not only that, but these designs are meant to be real. I would treat them as regular people. Not some pawns to order around. It's inhumane to do so!"_

_"SAY WHAT YOU WILL! They're all lies anyways...I can't believe you just called them people. Trying to be a hero, is that it? I always have hated you..."_

_"Why? I'm sorry if I have caused you trouble in the past, but you never told me if anything I did have ever bothered you. You never said so otherwise. Aren't we best friends? That is how I have seen our friendship; even now. Can't we leave with a good note?"_

_"Like I would give you that satisfaction. Best friends? You must be blind if you could not have picked up subtle hints. This is a final goodbye. From here on out, we're now considered enemies. This is not another fight because this time, I will not be coming back."_

"Mr. Yamaha."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the man called, "Come in."

Entering the private office, a butler with short, brown hair quietly walk inside with a tray. He lifted up his glasses and settled a glass and a pill before his master. Taking the pitcher of water, he poured it from above.

Mr. Yamaha watched the liquid fill the cup to the brim and sighed; rubbing his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No, no. I was just dwelling on the old past like an old man."

"You have not ripened to that stage yet, sir. You still have a long way to go."

"Maybe you're right, but maybe I'm right as well."

Inspecting the pill carefully, Mr. Yamaha pushed the pill away.

"I'm not taking that."

The butler frowned. "What do you mean you're not taking it? You take it everyday, sir."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Sir, you have to take the pill."

"I said no."

The butler sighed in aggravation and lifted his glasses once more. "Mr. Yamaha, if you refuse to take the pill, I will have no choice but to force it in you."

" " he challenged.

"For God's sake, you're not a child anymore!"

Picking up the pill in his gloved hand, he forced it towards the man's mouth. The said man stood up from his seat and pushed the rolling chair into the butler. He grunted in reply and glared at the runaway man.

Running after his master, he saw him enter the secrete entrance slide.

**If he enters that slide, it leads to floor 2. I would have to take the back way and down the stairs. He'll probably try to dash outside in the trophy garden** the butler thought.

With no choice, the butler took the series of stairs down and hurried after his master. Down the hallways, the maids and workers saw the sweating butler and their master. It was like a chasing game of cat and mouse.

"The master running from the pill again?" asked the chef of the house.

"As per usual. He doesn't seem to understand that he is now 47" sighed the butler.

"Well good luck" laughed the maid. "He's still as fast."

"No need to tell me, Neru" he muttered as he started the chase once again. Taking a glimpse up ahead, his master's figures was seen on the other side of the double doors.

**I knew it. He's heading towards the garden!**

Mr. Yamaha pushed the two doors and it swung open from the force. Bright sunlight met his eyes and he looked back to find the doors slammed on Hiyama's face. He smirked and kept speeding up. His body ached from the exercise but the thrill motivated him to run further. Turning around the corner, he saw his white, decorated patio with chairs and shade. He made a run for it and breathed out a heavy sigh as he sat on his chair.

**My, I must be getting old if I'm this tired...**

Opening his mouth he found a pill to enter his mouth.

**Wait...how?**

Standing up, Mr. Yamaha saw Hiyama at the end of the flower path, holding a small shooter. He was kneeling on one knee and already aimed for his opened mouth.

**Ah, because I sighed...**

He saw his butler walk towards him and handed him a glass of water.

"You need to drink this, sir."

Mr. Yamaha gulped down the liquid and the pill was soon in his stomach.

"Nice aim. Expected nothing less from you" he commented after taking a breather.

"You have trained me personally after all, sir. Your training will not be wasted." Hiyama bowed.

"No, it won't" Mr. Yamaha muttered.

"Now that we have this settled. We must discuss that new project."

"Yes, yes. But not here. Let's go to my office."

They both walked inside the mansion and headed into a clear, glass elevator. Both stepping inside, Hiyama pressed the necessary button and the the machine quickly sped. Mr. Yamaha rushed inside his office and pulled down eight different books. The bookshelf then separated into sections, revealing a different office altogether. The second office looked more technical than modern classic. It was filled with all sorts of technology, from giant computer screens to pod experiments. The main table was located in the center and had a variety of test tubes and documents scattered everywhere. It could even be called a laboratory but it was an office as well.

Hiyama pushed one book back and the shelf closed itself. Mr. Yamaha sat on his chair and quickly stretched out his hand. The butler pulled out the awaited red envelope from his suit and handed it over. He took out the six reports, scanning each name and picture for identification.

"There seems to be two missing reports. You were not able to find the other two?"

"Miku Hatsune has disappeared years ago and it is unknown of her whereabouts. As you have requested, her skills are needed and she is best at what she does. It will take awhile longer to locate her. Especially if she's the one you want."

"Yes. We need to have all eight, or else the missions will fail. What about the last one?"

"Luka Megurine has no identification whatsoever. It's as if she had disappeared all together, as if she never existed. No one seems to remember her either. We are currently trying to locate anyone who might have been related to her or have known her. It's a mystery if she has any family at all."

"I see. She must have destroyed all evidence of her old life. It's either that or she could be dead" he mused.

"Send me any report immediately once you have found them. Get VY2 to help you as well. He's busy but tell him this comes first before he furthers himself on the other mission. We must hurry. Time is not on our side."

"Yes, sir."

Hiyama Kiyoteru bowed and quietly walked out the room.

_Mr. Crypton..._

* * *

"It seems Mr. Yamaha have been busy for the last couple of months."

The man met the silence air and sighed. He straightened his suit and took a seat behind the desk.

"I want the usual status report."

A woman with pink, middle-length hair, stepped forward and had one knee down. She peered at her boss and stated, "From what I could gather, Mr. Yamaha has been searching for specific individuals and acted as if they were critical. He's been urging his butler to find them. I have no idea as to what he wants with them but they must be special if he is working this hard to find them."

"Really now? What could these people have that would bring his attention to find them? Have you gathered names?"

"Yes. There are eight in total: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo, Meiko and Gumi. I am able to find out about six out of the eight, but the other two are unknown, even to Mr. Yamaha."

"Ah, even he doesn't know? What if I were to find them first and take them away from him? He would be useless without them, wouldn't he? From what you just told me, they are crucial pawns for his plans, aren't they."

"That's right. It's unknown where Miku and Luka are but the others can be found."

The man let out a laugh and smirked. "VY1, go find their locations and bring them back to me before Mr. Yamaha finds them. Urge them with anything. They're humans after all. Anything with a heart have a set of emotions such as lust and greed. Your goal is to persuade them. Get Kaai to help you also. I am positive he's having Hiyama help the search. I will be expecting extraordinary results. Lets see how this game plays out."

"As you wish, sir."

With that, the woman stood up and left the room. The man watched the woman's flower ornament on her head until she quietly closed the doors behind her.

"Well, old rival, it would seem we are at war again" the man said to himself as he glanced at the city below him. The curtains were wide apart and the citizens looked like small ants, quickly pacing themselves to get across the street, entering bakery shops or other customary buildings. He turned his gaze towards the red curtain besides him. Pulling on the golden cord, eight filled pods were revealed in a horizontal line. Each pod had a head, eyes closed; floating in a clear liquid. He scanned each head in amusement.

"They're coming along rather well" he murmured as he passed by each one. Stopping at the last pod, he touched the cool glass, watching the teal-haired head float up and down.

"I think you're going to be my favorite" he then said.

Pulling the curtain back in place, he went back to gazing at the ants below him.

**Yes, keep on walking. You're all ants in my eyes. Tiny creatures who need someone to rule over...a god. Now all I need is to add a little destruction, and they'll be running around, clueless** he thought.


End file.
